


Smuppet Show

by orphan_account



Series: Smuppet Show [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes over to the Strider household for a visit. He soon learns about Bro's profession and becomes closer to his friend than he ever has before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just loosely related to my [other](http://archiveofourown.org/works/995094) Strider [fics](http://archiveofourown.org/works/999581).  
> Might be a little out of character and pretty much all porn with no plot. Whatevs. ;O

> Your name is John Egbert and you're visiting your friend Dave Strider. Your father finally agreed to let you come over and spend a week or so with your best bro, after a while of begging and pleading. He seemed convinced that Dave's big Bro was a bad influence, that his job was inappropriate. But all the guy does is make weird puppets, it's not like he's making sex toys or anything. At least, you hope not. You don't really know what his Bro does for a living, but the guy kinda intimidates you so you don't question it.

> Right now, you're just happy to finally be able to spend some time with your best friend. His apartment was just as cool as you'd expect the Strider household to be. (And more puppets than you can ever be comfortable with, but you keep your mouth shut while Bro is around.) His room was even awesome. He would let you toy around with his turn table some, as long as you promised several times to be careful with it, and eventually you two wound up playing video games while talking shit back and forth. Nothing too spectacular, sure, but it was just nice to chill out with him.

> Between games, you stretch and cast another glance around his room, just taking it all in before you notice something. A little glint of a lens and you notice a tiny black camera fastened in the corner of the room. As you look around the walls, you notice several others.

"Hey Dave, are those cameras?"

> You notice they all seem to be aiming towards his bed and shiver. How can he sleep with all these cameras pointed his way? You're getting spooked just sitting in the room with them.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Bro's a real nut about security and shit. They're pretty much everywhere."

> Dave just shrugs and smirks over at you as you make a face. So you're pretty much being watched everywhere you go in this place? Creepy. Maybe Dad was right about the guy... But it's just a week, it's not too bad. Hopefully.

"What, scared we're gonna watch you take a leak or something?"

> He teases, breaking your train of thought. You huff indignantly at him, punching his arm as he just laughs at you. After a bit of play wrestling and jabbing at each other, you're brought to a halt when you fall back onto the rigid leg of Bro Strider. You look up at him as you freeze, blinking and swallowing thickly as he just smirks down at you.

"Yo Egbert. Time to take a break. Little bro helps me out with my website every day. Go on and get, shouldn't take long."

> He jerks a thumb over his shoulder to indicate you should leave. You blink up at him before looking to Dave, who just gives a little grin and shrugs at you.

"Yeah, should've warned you... Every day, I help Bro with his thing. It doesn't take long, though, don't worry about it. We'll hang more when we're done."

> He says easily enough. He just gives a somewhat dismissive wave to you and you heave a dramatic sigh as you move to stand up.

"Oh... Fiiiine, I guess! If I gotta leave for you to do whatever you're doing, guess I'll go watch tv or something. I'll let you do... whatever you gotta do."

> You stretch as you speak, simply giving a wave when Dave says a little goodbye, walking out the door. At least they have a big screen in the living room, perhaps you can find an awesome action movie to watch in high definition.

> You plop down onto the couch and huff a little as you channel-surf. The first day you have with Dave in his super cool apartment and he can't even blow off his Bro to hang out with you. Sure, he might do it every day, but... Can't he just take one day? What's Bro even do to need Dave's help, anyway? You thought he just made these weird puppet things... You do recall Dave mentioning something about some sort of website. Maybe he was just helping make graphics or something. Though you doubt that, you've seen the extent of Dave's 'graphics skills'. You're left to ponder about it, deciding to ask Dave about it later, and just sit and watch whatever movie pops up on the tv. Might as well enjoy the awesome big screen while you can...

> Eventually, you get distracted enough to not be too bothered by it all. The tv was enough of a distraction to take your mind off of things. But there was something strange... No matter what channel you turned it to, there was some strange background noise. Some distant sound that just stood out from the rest... You're starting to think that it's just something to do with the tv, that the fancy big screen tv wasn't as great as it initially seemed, but there was a brief quiet of the action on screen and you can hear it a little more clearly. The sounds were coming from down the hall, not from the tv.

> You mute the television for a moment, glancing in the direction of the sound as you try to figure out what it is. It would quiet now and then before growing louder, soon you're actually able to pick it up as a voice. A distant curse from Dave's room followed by some muffled wails. You're not sure what it was exactly that was happening, but it didn't sound good... Surely they wouldn't be too upset if you peeked in to see what the fuss was about, right? What were they doing that needed you to be out of the way anyway?

> You stand up and carefully creep down the hall, following the sounds. As you get closer to Dave's room, the noises become a bit clearer. A few curses and gasps, all Dave's voice. You can even hear a moan now and then that made you give a little shiver. What the hell is going on? Those moans and groans... It just sounded so wrong. And the fact that it was Dave, the guy that hid as much emotion as he could to remain 'the cool guy', just made it seem so much stranger. As you stop just a couple of feet from the only slightly cracked door, you hear him cry out a drawn-out, gasping curse.

"Ooohh shiiit, Bro! Ugh..."

> You shiver again and have to swallow away a lump in your throat. You can feel a warm clenching sensation settle in your gut, heat rising in your cheeks. No no, surely it can't be what it sounds like... You take a moment to recollect your thoughts before slowly and carefully creeping to the little gap in the doorway. You peek in and look for the two Striders, wondering what was happening. The sight in front of you made you just freeze and stare with your mouth hanging open.

> Both of them were facing away from you, thank goodness. You can see Bro's naked backside, wiry muscles flexing under his pale skin. He was leaning over what you soon realized was Dave. His face was pushed into the covers of his bed, fists clenched in the sheets and breathing heavily. His shirt was pushed up near his shoulders, and you could see sweat gleaming against his even paler skin. His ass was turned up under his brother's hips and you can barely recognize what it was he was wearing. His jeans were gone, his legs instead covered with thigh-high white stockings. Bro's hand at his hip was pulling away the seat of his drawers- no, he was wearing panties too. Clean white and red stripes, matching his long socks.

> You have to pull back away from the doorway for a moment, hand brought up to your mouth to keep from making any noise. Not that either of them would hear it, with Dave's continued groans. You can't believe what was actually happening in there! Were they actually doing that? Do they actually do this sort of thing every day? ....Is that the real reason why there's cameras all over Dave's room? But they're brothers, that's so wrong! But...

> The image of Dave's panty-clad, pale bottom was burned into your mind. You're not homosexual or anything but... what you saw wouldn't leave your mind. Another needy groan from inside the room and you can't help but lean in to peek again. You can see Bro thrusting hard against Dave's smaller body, soft slapping sounds heard along with low grunts from the older man. He had moved a hand up to Dave's shoulders, holding him down as he fucks him and pulling him in as he pushes forward. You can almost see his thick cock sliding in and out of him, shoving in balls-deep...

> A deep, low groan from Bro made you shudder again. You're just now noticing a tightness in your gut and you push your hand over the front of your pants. You've gotten embarrassingly hard while watching this, trembling and flushing. You try to control your breathing, trying to remain unnoticed, but it was all getting too much. As wrong as it all was... Though you're not really into guys... Shit, it was hot seeing this sort of freaky thing happening right in front of you.

> You can't tear your eyes away from the two as they continue at it. Bro pauses his thrusting to grind deep in Dave, dragging a breathless noise from the smaller boy and making you quiver. You can't even stop yourself as you tear your pants button open, pulling the front of your underwear down to free your aching member. You wrap your hand around yourself, squeezing slowly as you continue to watch with heated breath, trembling quietly. You bite your lip to hold back a weak whine, stroking yourself to your peep show. Bro would pull out a little too far and his dick slips out of Dave, throbbing as it slides between his butt cheeks. You have to push your free hand to your mouth to avoid making a noise at the sight, eyes widening. Shit, the guy was huge! His girth made your own penis look pathetic.

> He just rubs his throbbing member against Dave's backside, dragging whiny, needful noises from his brother. Dave wiggles his hips, attempting to tilt his ass up enough to encourage him to thrust back in. All the while, Dave pants hard and moans lustfully.

"Ahh Bro... Put it back in! Shit, put it back, I need it! Fuuuck.... Fuck me, please!"

> He pants in a voice you've never heard him use before. You shudder as he begs for it, stomach lurching at the noise he makes when Bro guides his thick cock back into him. He slides in slowly and you find yourself wondering what it felt like having something that big shoved so deep into you... You don't even really notice how hard you were working on yourself, precum starting to dribble onto your knuckles. You can't help but muffle a groan when Bro leans further over Dave, chest pressing him further into the bed and knees pushing against the backs of his legs. As he shifts, you get a better view of what was really going on. You can see him sliding in and out of Dave's ass past his stretched panties, the front of the thin cloth covering his own member. You can even see a little wet spot in the fabric from his own arousal, dick twitching obviously against the tight underwear.

> Bro presses hard against him, holding him down as he pounds his ass, hips slapping audibly against his. You can see little ripples in Dave's ass with each thrust, pale bottom slowly flushing pink. He curses and groans, whines and squirms... Finally he lets out a choked, gasping noise and buck against his brother's hips, writhing as he grinds into him again. You watch as Dave shudders in ecstasy, humping back against his seemingly uncaring big Bro. The wet spot expands in his panties as he comes, a bit of white seen trickling down his pale thigh. He isn't given much rest, however, before Bro continues his hard thrusts.

> You're jerking off near frantically now, knees trembling weakly. You're unable to tear your gaze away and tremble with each guttural groan Dave let out as he was still pounded mercilessly. Bro soon gives a hard thrust, pushing deep and grinding as he let out a deep groan himself. You lose it when Dave gives a shuddering groan, gasping out 'Yes!' and whimpering. You bite your lip hard enough to nearly draw blood, keeping yourself from crying out when you come. You moved your free hand down to catch your release, hips jolting as you squeeze out every last bit of it. You tremble weakly, nearly dropping to your knees as the wave of pleasure passes over you. You manage to regain yourself soon enough to look up and see Bro pull out of Dave, his seed dribbling from his abused hole.

"Ah shit, little bro... You did real good. Heh. Better clean out or your boyfriend will get suspicious."

> Bro purrs, kissing the back of Dave's shoulders as he just gives a soft huff. Soon he stands up and you stumble back from the door to avoid being caught. You catch your breath and glance around before just quickly getting into the bathroom and locking the door. You're shaking as you wash your hands off, trying to get rid of the evidence of what you've just done. You just jacked off watching your best friend get fucked by his brother... What the hell is wrong with you? What's wrong with them? This is just wrong on all sorts of levels... But you can't just say something to either of them. That's not something you can talk about... and it'll show that you peeked in on them. Well... You did more than peek, but that's beside the point.

> You wash yourself off and tuck yourself back into your pants, wondering when it would be safe to leave the bathroom before there's a knock at the door and you nearly jump out of your skin.

"John, you in there? Hurry up man, I gotta go."

"Uh. Gimmie a minute."

> You force yourself to sound cool and collected. Yeah, you bet he's gotta go... The image of Bro's come dripping out of Dave's gaping hole is burned into your mind, making you shudder. It's... hot and disgusting at the same time... You swallow thickly, pushing the images away from your mind before you manage to calm down and step out. You force a grin to Dave, who stood there in his usual clothes and cool kid look on his face. As if nothing happened at all.

"Yeah, sorry about that. You can go start up a game if you want, I'll come join you in a second."

> He says as he pushes past you into the bathroom. You just nod and wander off down the hall while the door closes behind you. Guess all you can do now is pretend everything is fine... That nothing's wrong... Maybe you'll try to avoid peeking in tomorrow, if they really do do that sort of thing every day. Despite how admittedly alluring the idea of watching again is... You just decide to go sit in Dave's room, avoiding the bed and trying to block out any sort of smells that may linger. Sit, start a game, and hope you look normal.


	2. Chapter 2

> The next day was pretty awkward. Dave was as cool as ever, able to chat and tease with you as if nothing happened, but you're unable to get the image out of your head. The image of him pinned under his big brother, moaning and writhing... While playing a game, you caught a glimpse of his ankle and spot that he's still wearing the stockings and you nearly lose it. When he finally asks if you're doing alright, you decide to just play it off as though you're tired from traveling all the way down to see him. That seemed to work well enough, Dave showed a bit of sympathy and left you alone for the most part. Maybe you can just block this all from your memory and you can hang out with Dave without feeling weird about it...

> Then came that time again. You and Dave are watching a movie on tv, chatting now and then. You're almost comfortable with him again, but Bro steps into the living room and just gives Dave a short look. Dave smirks before standing up with a stretch, humming as he steps over your legs to go to his brother.

"Well, time to help Bro out. You'll be cool again, right?"

> He asks and you just nod mechanically, trying to avoid looking at the two of them standing next to each other. You really don't know if you can handle that just yet. You must've had a peculiar look on your face because he gives a little grunt.

"Oh come on. We'll do something real cool after."

> You look up and just nod again and force a little smile. He nods before turning to head off with Bro, both of them disappearing down the hall. You take a deep breath through your nose and sigh, trying not to think about what will soon be happening in Dave's room. You don't want to think about it, you don't want to remember what you saw, you don't want to be part of it. You'll pretend it never happened, pretend it's nothing, pretend your friend is still the same cool dude you thought you knew.

> You turn the tv up to avoid hearing any more noises, or at least try to. You try to focus on the movie and what was happening on screen, not what may be happening down the hall. But it was getting hard not to let your mind drift... You find yourself wondering again what it would feel like to take something that big. Dave seemed to be really enjoying it, after all, you can already start to hear the muffled noises yet again. During a lull in the show's volume, you hear a particularly loud moan and you squirm. Even with the volume turned up quite loud, you're still somehow able to hear his moans and groans...

> That warm, tight feeling began to settle in the pit of your stomach yet again. The feeling that made you shudder and develop a little sweat. Maybe... It wouldn't hurt to just take a quick peek... Maybe make sure that Bro isn't hurting Dave at all, that it really was consensual... Yeah, that's right. Older guy, smaller brother, probably recording the whole thing... Maybe you should make sure... Before your train of thought was even over, you were standing and creeping down the hall.

> The sounds of Dave's needy moans makes your body ache, a throbbing feeling settling right in your groin. You were already half-hard by the time you reach the doorway, which was left just slightly more open than it was last time. You step carefully as you come closer, making sure they wouldn't notice you before you would get close enough to peek in. You can see the two of them, backs once again facing you and on the bed. Dave wasn't pushed to the bed this time, though, his back pulled in against Bro's chest, Bro's muscular arm wrapped around his shoulders to keep him close as he grinds within him. You swallow thickly as you freeze up once more, hand drifting to the front of your pants to squeeze through the fabric as you grow even harder.

> You watch for a moment as they keep at it, as Bro keeps pounding hard in Dave's ass. Drawing more moans from him over the sound of skin slapping skin. After a moment longer, he releases Dave and pushes him back down to the mattress, grunting heavily. You're about to pop your pants open again before you freeze in horror as Bro just casts a glance over his shoulder, pointed shades gleaming as if this were some strange anime.

"You wanna join us or are you gonna just jerk off watching again?"

> There was no way he was not talking directly to you. You don't even know how to react, just gaping as you stare at him. You can't even really hide your boner before Dave would stiffen up on the bed, turning to glance back as well.

"Bro, what the fuck are- Oh my god. John, shit, no! Just..."

> The gentle pink that dusted his cheeks before was now spreading to a deep flush. His usually pale face was bright red as Bro leans over him again, pushing his head down into the sheets to muffle his words now. He didn't even seem bothered at noticing you there, just grinning back over to you as he keeps Dave from fussing more. He holds him in place, not letting him squirm away while he continues on.

"He could probably use something in his mouth. Stifle the shit pouring out of it. Give it a shot, he's pretty damn good at it."

> He says easily, voice so calm and cool that he might as well have been offering you a stick of gum. You just gape at them, staring between him and your best friend pinned under him, unable to say anything and your face burning. You somehow manage to stumble in a short distance, pausing again when you're able to see the base of Bro's thick cock nestled deep into Dave's ass. Your eyes widen and you just swallow thickly, unable to look away and afraid to look back up to Bro's face to catch the smirk that was plastered there. You have no idea why you're in this room, why you've come so close, why you're actually really considering this... Maybe it's because all the blood has left your head and traveled lower...

> You stifle a surprised squeal when Bro's hand suddenly snaps out to your shoulder, pulling you closer before guiding your stumbling steps towards the front of the bed and towards Dave's down-turned face. You swallow thickly, just standing where you're placed, unsure about whether you should step out or not. It just seemed so painfully awkward and embarrassing... But you're already here, it'd be kind of weird to just step out, right?

> You're soon ripped from your thoughts as Bro leans over Dave and pulls his face from the sheets by his hair. He yelps, but before either of you could react, Dave's face is shoved into the crotch of your pants. You just freeze; you're pretty sure that your heart has frozen in your chest as well. You can feel it as he is somewhat forced to nuzzle against the outline of your rigid cock, huffing softly and hot breath practically soaking into your jeans. He casts a glance up to you and you're actually able to see past his shades for a moment, able to see those sharp, bright eyes of his. Your dick throbs against his mouth as he slowly turns his head up, eyes hiding behind his glasses again, and there's no way he'd be unable to feel that with his face pressed so close...

"Dave..."

> You manage to speak, just weakly squeaking his name. That seemed to trigger something inside the other boy, Dave just scowling and pulling back enough to grope at the front of your jeans, hastily unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down, ignoring the startled noise that came from you.

"Just shut the fuck up, Egbert. Seriously."

> He growls, sounding almost angry. You're about to step back, about to try to escape the situation but he just keeps you pulled against him. Bro doesn't even bother keeping his hand on Dave's head now, ignoring how uncomfortable you became and just resuming his humps against his little brother's ass. Dave gives soft grunts as he tears your boxers down, freeing your aching member from its confines. You can feel his hot breath against your sensitive skin and you shudder, whining weakly but you're unable to gather enough courage to say anything. You just watch as he lurches a bit with Bro's rough thrusts, grunting and licking his lips as his brow furrows.

> The next thing you know, his mouth is wrapped around the head of your cock, pushing forward to swallow down more of your length. You can't stifle the choked noise you let out as Dave takes your full length down his throat near effortlessly. His tongue rolls over your sensitive skin, stroking as he sucks. He even brings an arm up to wrap around your waist, hand gripping your ass as he pulls you closer against him. You're shuddering as you grow rigid, panting softly at the feeling. You've honestly never done anything like this before... And you can hardly believe that your first sexual experience is with your best friend, who is also being fucked by his own brother. Quite possibly on camera, too...

> You're too far into it to really care right now. Dave still lurches slightly with Bro's thrusts and it results in his head bobbing back and forth along your aching member, sucking and licking the entire way. He gives a muffled noise and the vibrations you felt made you groan weakly. You just have to close your eyes and bite your lip, leaning a little forward to press further into his hot mouth. You can't even help but to press a hand into his short blonde hair, hips giving a few awkward twitches forward. You're not entirely sure what else to do, but damn did it feel good.

"Go ahead and get a little rougher. He loves it rough."

> Your eyes snap open and you remember Bro is still there, just right across from you. You catch sight of his sneering face and you just swallow thickly and glance back down. As if to accentuate his point, his hands move to Dave's slender hips and he thrusts even harder against him. You can hear the slap of his thighs against Dave's ass and the boy groans around your cock. You shiver and decide to follow his example... to the best of your ability, at least. You slowly begin moving your hips back and forth, thrusting into Dave's mouth at a slow and steady pace. He gives a muffled noise, but he doesn't put up any sign of resistance. He actually begins to bob his head to match your thrusts, lips pressing all the way down to your torso every time he swallows you down.

> You're not going to last much longer at this pace. You're panting as you hump against his face, losing yourself in the pleasurable feelings that flooded you. You find yourself watching Bro's thrusts now, watching he slides in and out of Dave's ass, half impressed and half jealous of his tremendous size... Wondering what it felt like... Both to be the one thrusting and the one to be taking it... The idea of it was driving you even closer to the edge, you can't stifle the weak noise that squeezes from your lungs as you grind down against Dave's face.

"Hehe... Wondering what it's like, huh? Don't worry, kid. Bet you'll know soon enough..."

> Bro's deep voice chuckles and you glance up, blushing as you realize he noticed you watching. He just grins and laughs, not really showing any care about it. You decide to ignore him now, staring down at Dave as he pulls back some, gasping around the head of your throbbing cock before just sucking on the end, a hand brought up to squeeze the base. You shudder and groan as he strokes quickly as he still sucks and licks over the head. When you give one final gasp and jerk, he swallows you down again, seeming to sense your release. Your hips give a few short jolts as your hand in his hair clenches, vision swimming. You come hard, leaning over him as you hold him down against your crotch. You can feel him swallowing down your release, something that made you shiver just at the thought of it, nevermind the feeling of his mouth squeezing out every last drop you had to offer.

> Finally, you had to step back, letting go of Dave's hair and leaning against the end of the headboard. You just pant softly, knees wobbling a bit and head spinning, trying to regain yourself as Dave just continues moaning as Bro pushes harder into him. There's another low groan and the action on the bed finally stops, Dave slumping down into the sheets as Bro pulls out of him and steps back. He gives one final spurt over his backside, grinning at the sight of his wrecked brother before simply pulling his own pants up.

"Nice session. You should come on in with us tomorrow, Egbert. It'll be real fun." 

> He just gives a short wave to you before turning to stroll out of the room, leaving you there with Dave's crumpled form. You blink slowly, staring after him before swallowing a lump in your throat and pulling your pants back up, looking down to Dave. He was slowly sitting up, wiping his lips and remaining silent a moment. You two exchange a short glance before he just sort of grunts at you.

"Dude, did you really jerk off watching us yesterday?"

> You just gape at how nonchalant he seemed about it all, stammering something incoherently. He just chuckles and stands up, wiping off his bottom with a hand. So cool and indifferent. How like him.

"Should've just told me you wanted to fuck around... At least that broke the ice, huh?"

> He gives a little smirk and decides to move on past you, finding his clothes again before just holding onto them as he wanders off naked, most likely to the bathroom. You're just left there with your jaw hanging open, staring after him. These two were nuts and you're now stuck in the apartment with them for the next couple of weeks. You're not sure if you're excited for this, or really concerned...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of folks mentioned putting my Strider fics into a series and it's honestly been something I've been thinking about for a little while. So I did just that! So any fics relating to Smuppet Show will now be in a series under the same name!

> The next day was still awkward, but slightly less than you had thought it would be. Dave seemed a little more relaxed around you and now you didn't have to worry about hiding the fact you had witnessed him and his brother going at it. Well, you were there, so not like you could if you tried. But it was still something that you couldn't quite get over, you couldn't quite wrap your head around it. You had to have spent most of the day pestering Dave about it now, trying to understand what was going on.

"So... Every day? Every single day, you two... do that?"

> You're staring at him as you two sit on the couch. You're supposed to be watching a movie, but your eyes are fixed on him. Seeing him nod so easily just irritated you for some reason. You shift some, frowning as you glare at him.

"You're brothers though! How did you even get into this? This just... isn't right. It's all sorts of messed up man!"

> You're fussing, admittedly, and he doesn't really show much of a reaction. He just turns to face you now, eyebrow arching.

"So does that mean you don't want to join us today? Come on, admit it. You get all hot and bothered watching us and you want a piece of the action."

> You fall quiet and huff a bit. You can't honestly reply to that... You did get so turned on when you saw the two of them going at it and it was damn near otherworldly when you joined the both of them. It was awkward being so close to the action, yet... Dave's mouth caressing you was probably the best feeling in the world. You just scowl at the short smirk he gave you and cross your arms, pursing your lips. Well, at least that certainly cut that discussion short. You decide to stare back at the tv again before Dave shifts beside you and leans in close. You blink, about to say something before he smirks.

"Speaking of which- guess what time it is. Come on, John, you know you wanna have another go. It'd be real cool."

> He purrs in a voice that you're not quite used to. You can feel your face growing hotter as you stammer some, not sure if you should accept or decline. Before you can really form any actual words, Dave's hand slips between your legs to grope at your crotch, giving you a squeeze that makes you squeak.

 "Wha- hey! Stop that!"

> You squirm, trying to push him away as he just kneads through your pants, teasing you until you feel your dick grow a little harder under his touch. He just smirks and releases you after a moment longer, grunting as he stands up.

"Stop being such a prude, man. Come on... How about this- try it one more time and I'll leave you alone."

> You look up at him as he grins down at you, glaring before you finally just let out a sigh and stand up as well, giving in. You honestly were curious as to what else you could do with the two Striders, but you're going to make it look like Dave was twisting your arm to get you to go with him. You sigh dramatically for effect.

"Fiiiine. Just one more time and if I don't wanna do it again, then you have to leave me alone. And you can let me mess with your turntables one day before I leave."

"Well, we'll see about that."

> You had to add that, grinning when Dave grumbles a little at the thought. But he didn't bother fussing with you, he just grabs you arm and half-drags you off towards his room. You don't know where Bro is yet, but you figure he'll meet you two there when he felt like it... But as you finally go through the door into Dave's room, your heart begins to pound. The thoughts of how this was wrong and immoral and everything else began to flood your brain once again... That and the fact that you've never had any sort of sex before, excluding the blowjob from the previous night, and you're not sure what to do. You felt so awkward and shy... And you know those two have been going at it for a while, so they have plenty of experience. They're going to mock your awkward, clueless ass for sure...

"You just gonna stand there or what?"

> You had been lost in your own thoughts and didn't even notice Dave starting to strip down in front of you. You blink, eyes widening as he pulls off his shirt and his jeans soon follow. He was wearing those panties again, along with those long stockings that made his legs look so feminine. Shit, was he just wearing that the entire time?

"Come on. Bro's gonna come in soon, he'd be surprised to see you here and ready too."

> He grins as he moves over towards you. You try not to shake like a leaf, but it's difficult not to quiver when his hands move quickly to grab your shirt and pull it up over your head. A bit of fussing and he tears it up and off of you, leaving you shivering in the cool room air, straightening your glasses. Your face is already burning, probably embarrassingly flushed from the few things that have happened so far, but you felt like your entire face was on fire when Dave's hand plunges underneath the front of your jeans with ease, fingers grasping loosely around your cock through your underwear before you could even react.

"Wh-what are you...!"

> You breathe, trying to step away but he simply pulls in closer against you. His thin chest pushes against yours as he presses his lips to yours, a fierce kiss muffling your stammering. You seem unable to really comprehend how to react to everything, just freezing against his mouth and giving a muffled noise as his hand begins to stroke you under your clothes, easily working your cock to a rigid state. You can't think of what to do, how to react, anything. Everything Dave did seemed to just chase every rational thought out of your mind. After a moment, all you can think to do is return his kisses, even if a bit awkwardly, and let your hips tilt forward. You might not really be into guys, but... The way Dave kisses you and how expertly he seemed to know how to stroke your aching member just seemed all too perfect. And the fact that it was Dave seemed to make things better, somehow. If it had been anyone else, you'd probably be on the first flight back home by now... But you've always trusted Dave, perhaps you could even consider...

"Well well, look who decided to join the party."

> You nearly jump right out of your skin at the deep, sultry voice that emanated from the doorway. You look over to see Bro there, leaning against the door frame and sipping from a glass. He just swirls the ice in his drink, not showing any sign of noticing the deep red that flooded your face and even made its way down your neck.

"Yeah, he's gonna join us. You ready yet?"

> Dave pulls his hand out of your pants as he grins to his brother, now working on unbuttoning them without much finesse, simply aiming to yank your clothes off your body as you stand there in awkward shock. You finally come to when your pants are to your knees, boxers tenting out from your body. You give a squeak and cover yourself up with your hands as you notice a little smirk pull wider at Bro's lips.

"Hehe. Just about. How about you two go ahead and get started, bet it'll help things along. You're always too eager to wait, little bro."

> He hums, Dave just wrinkling his nose at him before looking back to you, huffing as he nudges at your shin with his toes, pushing down against your dropped pants with his foot in an attempt to get them fully off. You take the hint and just pull your feet up, stepping out of the jeans while still awkwardly trying to cover your obvious boner. Dave snorts before grabbing your arm and lightly tugging you towards the bed.

"Oh come on, John. Not like I haven't seen it already. Go ahead and take those off."

> He lets go of you and crawls onto his bed, moving to his nightstand to dig through the drawer as you slowly fidget with the thin fabric of your underwear. Bro's constant gaze on you both was a bit unnerving, honestly, and it took you a moment before you could turn your back to the doorway and nudge your boxers down, hands falling back in place over your rigid cock. Still sort of trying to hide your arousal. Dave soon finds what he's digging for, though, and turns to quickly toss it at you, forcing you to let go of yourself and catch whatever it was he threw.

"Alright dude. Stop looking so fucking lost and c'mere."

> Dave shifts to all fours in front of you, grinning as he wiggles his bottom playfully. You swallow thickly before looking at what he had thrown at you. It was a half-empty bottle of lube, the cute little heart shaped label on the front just making you blush even brighter. You try to swallow down your discomfort, though, and just shift to kneel awkwardly on the bed behind him. You can feel Bro's eyes boring into the back of your head as you squeeze a generous amount of lube into your hand, trying not to seem as nervous as you really were as you massage the goo onto your aching member. In front of you, Dave wiggles again, head leaning down on the bed to prop his ass up as if on display, his hands reaching back to just shove the back of his panties down and leaving his own cock tucked away under the fabric.

"Come on... I'm sure snails get to fucking faster than this..."

> He grumbles, leaning his hips back to come dangerously close to your own. You had to give a weak little snort at that, rolling your eyes. You had to admit... When you first saw him and his Bro going at it, you thought it was the elder Strider that was pushing Dave into such a situation. But now it's obvious that it wasn't the case, you're actually pretty sure that Bro's glad to have you there instead to give himself some time to rest. With that thought keeping your mind occupied, to manage to scoot a little closer behind him, shivering as you feel his soft skin gliding over your rigid member. With a wiggle of his hips, he actually has you pressed against the cleft of his ass, his hands now moving back to spread his cheeks and let you press further.

"Shit... Fine! Just... Hold on a second."

> You had tried to find something cool to say, but there is none at this moment. You just swallow thickly and tremble as you grab your dick. No longer able to stall, you just guide the head down to his puckered hole, slowly and carefully pushing your hips forward. The lube helped you slide in easily, mindlessly pushing deep into him and biting back the need to let out a deep moan. God, it felt almost hotter than his mouth did the previous day. His body squeezes tight around you and you can hear him give a soft groan as he rocks back against you, silently willing you to push in deeper.

"Ah... Fuck me, John! C'mooon...."

> He gasps, pushing back harder against you. Hearing him moan your name like that just triggered something within you. You shudder and grit your teeth as you carefully move your hands to his hips, slowly pulling back before thrusting into him again. The feeling of him squeezing tight and practically trying to suck you back in as you pull away makes you finally let out the deep groan you were trying to hold back. Your worries slowly leave you, replaced by simply the desire to keep thrusting into him, to prolong that amazing sensation that filled you with each deep, slow thrust.

> You build up a slow little rhythm, pumping in and out of Dave as he moans underneath you, hips jerking back to meet yours and making you thrust deeper within him. You were lost in the moment, enjoying yourself and even forgetting about everything around you until you feel an added weight drop down onto the bed behind you. Before you even have a chance to look back, you feel Bro's larger body pushing up against you, his now bare chest leaning down against your back. His hot breath on your ear makes you tremble and you freeze up, ignoring the whine Dave let out.

"Heh, not bad kid. But you can go a little rougher than that. Dave loves it when you're rough."

> He purrs low as he reaches around you, grasping Dave's squirming hips to keep him still a moment before you feel Bro's jeans press against your rump, his strong body guiding yours forward in a quick, hard thrust against the smaller Strider. He does this a few times, dragging a moan from Dave before his broad hand moves across your heaving chest. You feel his lips brush over the outer shell of your ear before he gives a little bite, making you tense slightly, trembling more as his breath practically swirls in your mind.

"You ain't used to this, huh. Don't worry, kiddo. We'll break you in nice and easy..."

> His voice is low and your own breath catches in your throat. Break you in? What's that supposed to mean? As you're pondering over his words, you hardly notice his other hand had left Dave's hips and disappeared behind you until his touch leaves your chest to join it. You wonder what he's doing a brief moment and then you feel his touch lightly drift over your backside. You can't help but tense up, inadvertently clenching tight as is fingers brush over your own entrance. You've never had anything inside of you like that and you're not entirely sure if you're too keen on the idea of giving it a try.

"Relax, little dude. You'll like it. Come on... like you aren't wondering what it's like on Dave's end of things."

> He smirks in your ear as he just gently rubs over you, not quite pressing in just yet. As he says it, you glance down to Dave, who had now moved to all fours to begin humping back against you, driving your cock into him and giving soft needy pants. He looked so eager for more, aching for you to start thrusting again, you honestly did wonder what it would be like... As you ponder it, you cringe as you feel a couple of Bro's thick fingers push inside of you, surprising you more than anything. There was a bit of a sting, but it didn't seem very bad so far. He presses his fingers deep inside of you, already slick and lubed up- you figure he did that while you were busy humping Dave.

> A whimper pushes out of you as he pushes those fingers deep and curl them inside of you, pressing against your insides and giving such a bizarre feeling. He pushes against a certain spot that makes your hips jerk forward and shudder, dick throbbing as Dave continues humping back against you, seeming to encourage what was going on behind him. Bro spreads his fingers, stretching you wide and making everything sting so much worse, but that coupled with the constant attention to your cock, you were unsure if you wanted it to end or wanted even more. Finally, he does pull his teasing fingers from you and you let out a deep sigh, feeling as though you were holding your breath the entire time. But your breath catches once more as you feel something else slick press against your bottom, much longer and thicker than Bro's fingers.

"Come on, Egbert. Take it easy... You'll be fine..."

> He continues to purr softly into your ear and you can feel him move to press a kiss to your neck before he guides that thick member of his down to your already aching hole. You have to hold back a squeal, though you can't help but let out a strangled sort of yelp as you feel him stretch you even further than his fingers could ever hope to achieve. The head slowly pops into place and your body clenches, trying to squeeze him out but all it really does is make him feel that much larger inside of you. You shudder and groan as he slowly eases in an inch at a time, letting out soft huffing sounds as he savors claiming every bit of you, hips giving a wiggle now and then to stir your insides. You're unable to move or even react properly, just gasping and whining as you're stretched further and deeper, the gentle stinging from before now spreading through your entire backside. It would probably be even more painful if it wasn't for Dave's constant humping, his own ass squeezing tight around you and mixing your pleasure with the pain.

"Heh... Never had anything in you before, John? Come on. It ain't that bad, you'll get used to it."

> He looks back at you with a smirk and pushes his hips hard against yours to just grind, half driving you in deep and half pushing you further against your own impalement. Further proof the brothers worked together, you guess, but that thought doesn't last long as you feel Bro's hips finally grind in against yours, fully sheathed inside of you. He rolls his hips again, the stirring inside of you stretching you in every which way and you let out a garbled moan. He presses a hand over your stomach, rubbing near carefully before he pulls out an inch or two and rolls his hips up to thrust back in. You give a hiccuping whine, vision growing blurry as he slowly thrusts, letting you get used to the sensation of his cock sliding in and out of you and the full and empty sensations that his thrusts gave.

"Good boy. Knew you'd take it like a champ. Now... You better get back to fucking Dave, he ain't getting much now is he?"

> Bro growls in your ear as he gives you one last deep, grinding thrust before pulling back some. He lets just a bit of his length remain inside of you, still giving you such an impossibly full feeling, before smirking as he just remains still. Dave rocks a little under you and you realize what exactly Bro had intended you do. You swallow thickly, trembling and blinking to try to get rid of your blurry vision (along with keeping your eyes from watering too much) and shift yourself the best you can. You slowly move back, pulling yourself from Dave's ass while simultaneously pushing yourself back on Bro, driving him deep into you as you pull from Dave. You nearly slip out of him as your hips are stopped by Bro's, leaving you in well enough to thrust in again, pushing in while Bro's cock is pulled from you.

> You continue on this way, slowly thrusting in and out of Dave while also pushing yourself back against Bro's thick cock. Fucking while being fucked, enjoying the feeling of Dave's tight ass while you're giving the same sensations to Bro. It was quickly becoming too much, even at the slow and steady pace you were giving. You're panting hard, tongue hanging out just a bit as your hips move in short, jerking thrusts. You can barely keep up the pace, sort of just grinding after a little while longer, unable to bring yourself to move back along Bro's cock. But that doesn't seem to save your ass.

> Bro merely gives a little 'tch' after a moment and you can feel his firm hand pressing between your shoulder blades, shoving your chest down on top of Dave's scrawny back. He shifts a bit behind you, his knees pushing your legs a little further apart before both of his hands come to your shoulders. He thrusts in hard and you choke out a cry of surprise, not even given a moment to get accustomed to the feeling. Bro simply begins to fuck you mercilessly, driving in deep and hard while using his grasp on your shoulders to keep you down. The sound of his hips slapping against yours nearly drowns out the choked groaning that forced itself from your lungs. You've never made any sort of noise like that before... but then again, you've never had your ass plowed like this before. It just felt so painful but so pleasurable, you're not entirely sure what to do now but stay down and take it.

> You can hear Dave panting and groaning underneath you, squirming a little and humping his hips up against yours as you're pinned down against him. Your hips are driven down with each hard thrust Bro gave, making you give short, deep thrusts of your own. All these sensations were piling up, fogging your mind and making your eyes cross. It was quickly beginning to be too much, you don't even realize it when you begin humping your hips hungrily, meeting Bro's thrusts before grinding hard into Dave. Your movements become near desperate, chest burning as you pant and groan loudly, nearly gasping for air with each breath. Each deep push within you just drives you closer and closer to your limit before finally...

"Ahh! Sh-shit...! Hng..."

> You give a choked sobbing sound as you seize up, pushing against Dave and grinding hard. Your dick throbs almost painfully as you climax, filling him up with your seed. Dave shudders under you, ass clenching tight and bucking, as though trying to squeeze every bit of it out. He gives a shuddering groan of his own, indicating his own release. You're both still pinned, however, as Bro continues to plow into your ass, as though he didn't notice either of you finishing beneath him. Your orgasm makes you clench around him, body squeezing tight around his intruding member with each forceful thrust. It felt so much bigger and harder now, the fog lifting from your mind to make yourself painfully aware of every inch that you took. Yet you can't do anything but lay there and take it, whining and gasping between every other thrust.

> Finally, you can hear Bro let out a deep sigh and he pushes hard into you. He grinds roughly, hands dragging down your back to grab your ass cheeks and spreads you even more to make sure you had every inch of him inside you. You can practically feel him throbbing inside you, stretching you just a little more, before you feel it... It feels as though hot lava was being pumped into your poor abused bottom, making you whine and squirm under him, but Bro simply shushes you as he gives another slow sort of thrust, pushing his come deep inside you.

> You're only able to groan and huff under him, trembling weakly before giving a gasp when he finally pulls out of you, standing up off the bed without much else said or done. You can practically feel your poor abused hole gaping slightly, the cool room air stinging just a bit. You can even feel a little trickle of come leak and dribble down your flushed skin, making you shudder. All you can really do for the moment is lay there, breathing hard and trying to fully absorb what just happened. You don't really do much else until you feel Dave shift some under you, bringing his elbow back to nudge into your side.

"Ng... Come on, man. How much longer are you gonna need?"

> You remember now that you were still on top of him and you mumble a little apology before slowly pushing yourself up, sliding out of him and sucking in a soft breath at the sight of his own backside. You carefully reach down to grab one of his cheeks, spreading him and bringing a little grumble from his mouth. You don't really pay much mind, though, just looking over him and feeling an odd pang go through your chest at the sight of your own come dripping from him. After a bit more fussing, though, you let him go and he squirms out from under you, grumbling.

"You're gonna want to go to the bathroom pretty soon dude. Give me a minute, I won't be long..."

> He says as he slowly stands, rubbing his backside as he heads towards the door. You swear you can see a little bit of pink touching his cheeks still before he turned his face to the door. It was kinda cute. But right now, you won't worry too much about it. You felt achy and full, the soreness immediately kicking in. You ignore the little wet spot on Dave's bed and just push your face into his pillows, groaning weakly. This is going to hurt for a while... 


End file.
